Fateful Decisions
by embyr81788
Summary: Hitomi has always loved Van but when a hastily accepted proposal has her engaged to Allen, everything gets thrown into a loop! What's a lovestruck Fanelian King to do but to try and win her back? RR plz!
1. Two Sides of Happiness

Two Sides of Happiness  
  
A/N: This picks up at the end of Episode 23 : Sign of a Storm - during the battle with Zaibach. The beginning of the story has some of the original script from the episode, but there is a twist! ^_~ Tell me what ya think!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. *tear* :`( However, I do own the entire series on DVD! ;)  
  
~*~  
  
I cry for lost moments  
  
I weep for my heart's sorrow  
  
Why does everything feel so hopeless?  
  
So utterly black with despair.  
  
~*~  
  
::I'll protect you.:: Van's thoughts echoed. ::I'll protect you, Hitomi::  
  
"Don't!" Hitomi cried out from the balcony. She dropped to her knees and shielded her eyes, but the vision wouldn't let her go. It mercilessly showed her the bloody carnage of the battlefield. She could see Van plunging his sword in a Guymelef. As the Melef fell, Hitomi could hear Van laughing. A horrible, manical laugh.  
  
"Stop... please stop... ...Van!"  
  
::I'll protect you!:: His thoughts echoed insistently, while he continued fighting. Hitomi could see him turn to intercept another Melef.  
  
"No more!"  
  
Suddenly, Escaflowne's energist started glowing and the Melef Van was fighting was suddenly swallowed up into a pillar of white light.  
  
"Lord Dilandau!"  
  
~*~  
  
"I see." Dryden said worriedly. "So Lanpart was totally destroyed."  
  
"Zaibach is serious. We have to prepare for it immediately. A preemptive attack would be effective. We'll be finished if we don't." Van added, brushing back his raven locks. He was excited at the prospect of another head to head with the Zaibach forces. Lately, Van had become rather bloodthirsty.  
  
"Why can't you think of anything other than fighting?"  
  
Hitomi had suddenly appeared on the platform. She looked completely exhausted, but approached the men with a determined air. Clasped in her hands was her dowsing pendant.  
  
Van looked bewildered. "What are you talking about? This is a war, Hitomi. I'm fighting to protect you."  
  
"I don't want you protecting me Van, if this is what it does to you!" Hitomi cried, fiddling with the pendant. The pink stone glinted in the sunlight. "I'm so sick of it!"  
  
"But Hitomi." Van began tentatively, stepping towards her.  
  
"No!" Hitomi shook her head vigorously. Her eyes filled with tears. "No more. I can't take it!"  
  
Shocked at Hitomi's outburst, Van took a step back.  
  
Hitomi looked past Van. "Allen. I've decided."  
  
Silence suddenly enveloped the platform.  
  
"I've thought about it and I accept your proposal." Hitomi said with a deep breath. "I will marry you Allen Schezar."  
  
~*~  
  
::Why?:: Van thought angrily, scrubbing his Guymelef vigorously ::Why would she do that? Is she crazy? Marrying Allen isn't the answer to anything.::  
  
Van was in the silo- repairing and cleaning Escaflowne (it was pretty dinged up after the fight). He had gone there right after Hitomi's announcement. Unfortunately, being isolated in the silo wasn't helping. It just gave him more time to replay the entire scene over and over and over again.  
  
::"Why can't you think of anything other than fighting?"::  
  
::".I'm fighting to protect you."::  
  
Van scrubbed harder.  
  
::"I don't want you protecting me Van, if this is what it does to you!"::  
  
::"But Hitomi."::  
  
Van scrubbed even harder. Soap suds practically flew in his face.  
  
::"No more. I can't take it!"::  
  
Biting back a sob, Van dropped the rag. Hitomi's brutal words cut through him like a knife. ::Why can't she see?:: Van's heart cried out in anguish. ::Why can't she see that I love her?::  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh Hitomi, I'm so happy for you." Millerna said happily, squeezing poor Hitomi to death. "I can't believe two of my closest friends are getting married!" She let go of Hitomi, still beaming.  
  
Hitomi hurriedly stepped away from Millerna coughing like crazy and took in big gulps of air. Millerna blushed and whacked Hitomi on the back a couple of times until she got her breath back.  
  
Leading Hitomi out onto the balcony for some fresh air, Millerna resumed her chatter. "You must be soo excited. When's the wedding? Soon, I hope. Oh, and you'll need to get a dress! A white one? And what about......"  
  
"Yea." Hitomi said absently as the wind ruffled her short honey brown hair. Her emerald green-eyes gazed wistfully over the balcony railing.  
  
Down below was Van. (Also known as: His Royal Hottness) He was shadow sparring and seemed very focused on his imaginary opponent, going all out. Van moved like a cat, gracefully sidestepping the "blows" with little effort. His sword suddenly flashed in the setting sun and swung down. Van paused, with his head bowed, catching his breath for a moment. He looked so vulnerable just standing there. The wind blew his unruly raven hair across his face, shielding it from view.  
  
::Van:: Hitomi thought wistfully. ::Was I too rash in giving Allen my answer? Maybe this is all a mistake::  
  
"You don't seem very excited about it Hitomi." Millerna said, cutting through Hitomi's thoughts. Millerna frowned looking at Hitomi's glazed eyes.  
  
"Oh but I am." Hitomi said hurriedly, tearing her eyes off of Van.  
  
Millerna still looked skeptical.  
  
"Really." Hitomi said plastering a fake smile on her face. "I can't wait." 


	2. Pillar of Light

Pillar of Light  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. :-*( So plz don't sue.. I'm kinda broke at the moment..  
  
A/N: Kinda late.. I know. But it wasn't my fault. Had to do a little background research. A part of the original script, from Episode 24 : Fateful Decision, has been incorporated into this little story. Hehe.  
  
I loved all the reviews! Let's me know I'm doing SOMETHING right.  
  
*Esca chick: Hehe. Shh! Don't give away the ending! *sparkle*  
  
*Dilly-sammas luver : Aww. Just don't become bulimic. (  
  
*Ifk214: Thank you! I'll hold you up on that offer. I probably  
should've asked ya for help on this one!  
  
*Ashes: Yup. All with the help of my computer's Spell Checker. Never  
leave home w/o it. @_@  
  
*Aradow & RaY AlleN 34: ::curtsy:: Thank you.  
  
And now for the story...  
  
~*~  
  
Merle was perched on the stone railing of the main balcony, calmly grooming herself. (MEOW!) She was waiting anxiously for Lord Van's return. ::I hope he's okay.:: Merle thought worriedly. ::I told him not to go, but did he listen to me? Noooooo.::  
  
Soft footsteps alerted Merle to an approaching figure behind her.  
  
::Trying to sneak up on me, eh?:: Merle thought craftily. ::Well I'll show you!::  
  
Whirling abruptly around, she pounced on the mystery person and knocked him to the ground.  
  
"Gotcha!" Merle cried in triumph, sitting on him.  
  
"Umph! Gerr off me Mirrl" exclaimed a rather squashed voice.  
  
Hm.... that voice sounded familiar. Merle turned the man around and found herself face to face with Gaddy! (A/N: Gaddess will now be referred to Gaddy. ^_~).  
  
::Hm... If Gaddess is here, then that means Lord Van's back too!:: Merle thought happily. But then another thought struck her. ::But if he's back, then why didn't he come see me?::  
  
"Are you alright? I'm sooo sorry." Merle apologized, helping him up. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."  
  
"I feel so violated." Gaddy grumbled, rubbing his head ruefully.  
  
"Did I mention I was sorry?" Merle said sheepishly.  
  
"Well since you apologized so nicely, I guess I have to tell you the Big News now." Gaddy teased.  
  
"Big news?" Merle's ears perked up. "Spill it!"  
  
"Hitomi's getting married."  
  
"Hitomi's getting married?!" Merle echoed completely astonished (Mouth hanging open astonished). "To who?"  
  
"Allen."  
  
~*~  
  
"Looorrrddd Vaaaaaan!" Merle called out, running through the castle hallways. She had been searching up and down the castle for Van-sama, but he was no where to be found. Tired from all that running, Merle stopped to catch her breath. ::Where is that bad boy anyway?:: Suddenly, she caught sight of some movement in the courtyard. "Lord Van!"  
  
She rushed over to the courtyard where Van was practicing his swordsmanship.  
  
"There you are Lord Van." Merle said panting slightly. She plopped ungracefully on the grass and watched Van practice. "I've been looking everywhere for you. You didn't tell me you were back. Oh and by the way, did you hear that Hitomi's getting married?"  
  
Van froze in the middle of his drill. Sheathing his sword, Van said in a wooden voice, "Yes. I know." He sat down beside Merle and started brooding.  
  
Merle looked closely at her beloved Lord Van. There was something wrong with him. Something missing. It was as if his spark of life was gone. Snuffed out.  
  
"Lord Van, what's wrong with you? You look depressed." Merle said concerned.  
  
"It's nothing." Van said shortly. Why couldn't Merle just leave him to his misery? He had been fine sinking into a spiraling hole of depression just fine, thank you very much.  
  
"You care about Hitomi, right?"  
  
Van flinched. This was hitting too close to home. "No, I don't." he said in a hollow voice. "Hitomi means nothing to me. Not anymore."  
  
Merle scowled. "You're lying! I've been with you forever. I know you too well. You care for Hitomi. You love her, don't you?"  
  
Van turned away from Merle, opting instead to look at the setting sun.  
  
Merle changed tactics and continued more softly, "Lord Van, you haven't noticed your own feelings. I've known you for a long time. Remember, Hitomi always said... 'People return your feelings' Your feelings will surely reach her... ...reach Hitomi. She'll come to her senses. You watch!"  
  
::Even if I have to hit her over the head and drag her into his bed....::  
  
~*~  
  
"Here's to the Commander!" Gaddy said raising his glass, slopping a bit of wine on the table. "May he find true happiness as a married man!"  
  
Hitomi appeared flushed (or that may have been from all that wine she drank. you know she can't hold her liquor). Allen just grinned and raised his own glass.  
  
Glasses clinked around the dinner table as the guests murmured among themselves. Everyone seemed truly happy for Allen and Hitomi. Everyone that is, except for Van who sat at the end of the table brooding. (As always!)  
  
"I'm so excited for you two." Millerna said bestowing a smile upon Hitomi and Allen, who were sitting right across her. "I'm sure you'll be very happy together."  
  
"When is the wedding?" Dryden asked curious.  
  
"Well. we haven't really talked about the details." Allen said embarrassed.  
  
"Soon. I think." Millerna said knowingly. "We couldn't have you living together unmarried. God pardon sin!" (A/N: Hehe. It's my favorite line from Romeo & Juliet)  
  
"Of course, you're absolutely right Millerna." Allen said calmly. "I think that perhaps."  
  
As the conversation went on, Hitomi noticed Van getting up from his seat and walking out to the balcony. Excusing herself, she followed Van outside. This would be her chance to talk to Van alone. To explain her actions.  
  
"Van?" Hitomi called out, once she reached the balcony. "Van, where are you?"  
  
"He has retired to his room for the night." A voice murmured in the wind.  
  
Hitomi turned around suddenly to find herself face to face with Folken. Van's older brother. "Folken! I didn't see you there."  
  
"I'm sorry if I startled you." Folken said softly, drawing his cloak tighter. He looked as frighten beautiful as ever with his ice blue hair and voluminous cloak.  
  
"No. It's alright." Hitomi said with a touch of exasperation. "I was just surprised that's all. I wanted to talk to Van, but it seems that he's been avoiding me."  
  
"Well it must be a hard time for him." Folken said, looking distantly at the Mystic Moon. "Seeing the woman he loves marry another man."  
  
"Van doesn't love me." Hitomi said bitterly, fighting back tears. "All he cares about is fighting."  
  
"You know not the power you hold over him, Seer." Folken said mournfully. "His sorrow and longing have poisoned him. More than he or anyone else would care to realize." With that cryptic message, Folken walked away, disappearing into the darkness.  
  
Hitomi stood there, staring at where Folken had stood. ::Does Van really love me? Would he stop all this fighting, just for me?::  
  
A pillar of light suddenly appeared in the woods below the castle. As suddenly as it came, it disappeared. 


	3. Night Whispers in the Moonlight

Night Whispers in the Moonlight  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own Escaflowne. What are ya gonna do? Sue me?  
  
A/N: Yea, this is late too. Sorry! I'm in summer school for Geometry, so I'm exposed to over 7 hours of math (which is enough to drive anyone crazy). Plus, I couldn't figure out who should be in the pillar. A new character? A surprise character? 0:-) Lalala.  
  
Aradow: Hehe. I like the name Gaddy. It's soo cute. ^_~ I feel that Gaddess is one of those characters that people don't notice is cute until someone points it out, so I just wanted to give him his little spotlight.  
  
Kartos & RaY AlleN 34: I'm wondering who's in the pillar too! *twinkle*  
  
~*~  
  
A beam of light suddenly appears in the woods, illuminating the dark forest and scaring away the animals. As suddenly as it arrives, it's gone, leaving behind a Guymelef. The Melef's cockpit opens, revealing a young woman with short blonde hair unconscious at the controls.  
  
The woman slowly opened her eyes. The sight of Gaea's twin moons greeted her. ::What happened?:: She clambered out of the Guymelef. She was tired, dizzy, and a little scratched, but otherwise okay. Rubbing her eyes, the woman tried to gain her bearings.  
  
::Where am I?:: the woman wondered, looking up at the sky. :: Where did that light take me?::  
  
Peering through the darkness, she thought she saw faint lights to the left. Making her way through the thick fog, she headed towards the castle. To safety.  
  
~*~  
  
Hitomi stood on the balcony, gazing upon the courtyard. She loved the way the fountain glittered turquoise in the sunlight. There was a statue of a bronze dragon right in the middle, spouting water, while three white swans floated serenely on the surface.  
  
::I wish I could be that calm:: Hitomi thought wistfully. She shifted uncomfortably in her wedding dress. It was a frothy confection of pink and white that made her feel like an overdressed doll. The dress wasn't really Hitomi's style, but she DID give Millerna permission to design her wedding dress.... too bad Millerna sort of went a little crazy with the design.  
  
"Hey Hitomi," Merle said, poking Hitomi. "I think they're ready."  
  
"Okay." Hitomi said softly. Taking a deep breath, Hitomi made her way to the stairs.  
  
Standing beneath the archway, Hitomi looked resplendent. The crowd whispered among themselves. What a beautiful bride. The music started and Hitomi walked serenely down the aisle. Allen stood at the end, still as handsome as ever (in his blue uniform of course), beaming at Hitomi. She focused on him the whole way down.  
  
::I won't run.:: Hitomi thought firmly. ::I'm doing the right thing. Aren't I?:: She looked around for Van, but he wasn't there. Hitomi finally reached the platform and the music died down, as the guests took their seats. Hitomi turned to smile at Allen, but found herself suddenly face to face with Van. He was smiling right back at her.  
  
"Van?" Hitomi asked puzzled. "What are you doing here? Where's Allen?"  
  
"I'm marrying you, of course." Van said grinning, ignoring the second question. "What else would I be doing?"  
  
"I do bind you together forever, as husband and wife." The priest suddenly announced.  
  
"I'll love you forever, Hitomi." Van said softly, slipping a ring on Hitomi's finger. "Forever."  
  
The scene blurred and the next thing she knew, she was standing on a battlefield littered with dead soldiers. There were so many dead. The field was drenched with the blood of hundreds. Hitomi could see Escaflowne engaged in battle with a Zaibach Guymelef.  
  
::Why is this happening?:: Hitomi thought panicked. :: Why are they fighting?::  
  
Suddenly, Hitomi had a flash of foreboding. There was another Guymelef sneaking up behind Escaflowne! "Van!" she cried out. "Van, watch out!"  
  
Van must have heard her, because he ran through the first Melef and spun around with a wide butterfly cut, that decapitated the second Melef behind him. Then, from out of nowhere, a third Melef came from Van's blindside and ran its sword through Escaflowne.  
  
"Nooooo!" Hitomi cried in anguish. "Vaaaaaan!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hitomi!" a voice murmured from far away. "Hitomi, wake up!"  
  
Hitomi thrashed around her bed as someone shook her awake. "It's just a dream. Wake up."  
  
Taking that wise advice, Hitomi's eyes fluttered open, seeing Allen's worried face looking concernedly at her. "Allen?" Hitomi whispered wincing slightly. "What happened?"  
  
"You were having a nightmare, obviously. Too much wine again?" Allen said, smiling a little stiffly. He drew back from Hitomi's bed and went to the window. "You called out in your sleep. One of the pages heard you and woke me up. By the time I got here, you were thrashing around on the bed. I thought I ought to wake you before you hurt yourself."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Hitomi said, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"You called out Van's name." Allen continued softly, looking at the Mystic Moon. "What were you dreaming about?"  
  
"Oh." Hitomi shivered. She drew her blankets tight around her shoulders. "It was terrible. I saw him die, Allen."  
  
Allen whirled around to face Hitomi. "Was it a Vision?" he asked sharply.  
  
"I don't know." Hitomi said softly, feeling tears stinging her eyes.  
  
Allen walked back to Hitomi's bed. Drawing her up, he hugged Hitomi tightly, stroking her hair gently. She pressed her face to his shoulder and bit back a sob. ::It was just a dream. It was just a dream:: Hitomi thought to herself over and over.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK.*  
  
The door opened, revealing a young boy wearing page livery. "Sir Allen?" he asked tentatively.  
  
Hitomi and Allen quickly let go of each other. Allen smiled sheepishly. "Yes, Douglas?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, but....Well there's this lady who showed up....the guards didn't know who she was....she looked pretty tired...asked to stay here for the night....you were the only adult awake....I thought you'd know what to do with her." Douglas said hurriedly. "Please sir, can she stay?"  
  
Allen smiled kindly at Douglas. "Of course. Where is she now?"  
  
"Right here." Douglas said excitedly. He disappeared for a moment and then a young woman appeared at the doorway.  
  
Hitomi was puzzled. The woman looked vaguely familiar. The hair. The cheekbones. She just couldn't put her finger on it...  
  
"Celena!"  
  
Hitomi turned to see Allen staring in utter shock at the woman in the doorway.  
  
"Brother?" 


	4. Reading Between the Lines

Reading Between the Lines  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Escaflowne. What's it to you?  
  
A/N: Chapter Revised. I guess no one liked the original one...  
  
For those confused about the last chapter, I'm sooo sorry! I blame it all on the stress of Geometry! I reread it and saw that I hadn't been too clear, so I added some more detail. (right after I got RaY AlleN's review) I recommend rereading the chapter to catch all the changes. Let me explain. Hitomi had a double dream/vision thing. The Wedding and Van dying were just dreams. (or were they? @_@ Hehe.) So Hitomi is not married to Allen (yet?) and Van is still alive (for now). AHH! The uncertainty!  
  
*esca chick: It's hard for me too. Probably since I'm such a V/H fan. Just picture the end credits where Allen's kissing Hitomi. ^_^ But look at it this way... at least it was only a dream..  
  
*RaY AlleN 34: The woman in the beginning of the chapter is the one who comes out of the pillar. She reappears at the end. Allen's the one who recognizes her. I added some more to the last chapter to make that clearer. Thank you for bringing that up. ^_^  
  
*specialpal14: Thank you for reviewing!! ::smiles brightly:: Glad you liked it.  
  
*aradow: It may make things more interesting, but I think I may have written myself into a corner! Ahhh!  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you mean he's gone?!" Dornkirk raged over the vid phone. (A/N: Yea, I dunno what that telephone/computer thingy is, so.... vid phone!)  
  
"He's disappeared." Jajuka said, growling softly. Damn Lord Dilandau for vanishing. And right in the middle of a heated battle! One moment Dilandau was there, chopping away like he always does, and the next minute he disappears into a pillar of light. What's a dog to do?  
  
"Well. Get. Him. Back!" Dornkirk said emphasizing every word. "He is vital in the upcoming battle. I have seen it!"  
  
"But milord, I do not even know where he is."  
  
"Stupid animal!" Dornkirk snarled. Must he do everything himself? Note to self: Hire better soldiers. "Dilandau is in Pallas. Along with the Seer from the Mystic Moon."  
  
"Sir?..." Jajuka frowned, completely puzzled. He knew Lord Dornkirk was trying to tell him something, but he wasn't sure what.  
  
Dornkirk sighed and looked skyward. Heaven help him, that migraine was coming back again. "Grab them both!" Dornkirk roared. "Dear Gaea, do I have to spell everything out for you? Go now. Go quickly. Take the Generals with you. Since we're headed for Pallas, we might as well attack them at the same time. Saves up on gas, you know."  
  
"Yes, milord." Jajuka said bowing low. "I will not fail you."  
  
"See that you don't."  
  
~*~  
  
"So you're telling us that that the Mystery Girl is your sister?" Dryden asked Allen skeptically, scratching his chin. The fact that a mysterious woman, claiming to be Allen's sister, shows up oh-so-suddenly was a little fishy to him. It felt too much like one of Zaibach's little plots.  
  
"Yes. It's been ten years, but I'd recognize her anywhere." Allen said firmly, leaning against a bookcase. He frowned at Dryden's lack of faith. "I wouldn't mistake her for another. I wonder where she's been. The poor thing has lost her memory."  
  
"Which is pretty convenient, seeing as how that way she doesn't have to explain anything." Van muttered from his seat near the fireplace.  
  
"Well it's not like it's been easy for her!" Allen snapped. He wasn't particularly fond of Van right now. (A/N: I wonder why..) "She's been all alone all these years and now when she's finally found her only family, you're doubting her story? Unbelievable!"  
  
"I didn't mean...." Van started.  
  
"Look at your brother." Allen continued angrily, cutting him off. "He comes in here after serving Zaibach willingly for years! How do you know that HE isn't a spy? It'd serve you right if he ends up killing all of us."  
  
"Don't drag Folken into this!" Van snarled, temper rising. ::What the hell's the matter with Allen? Why is he acting so unreasonable?::  
  
"Gentlemen." Millerna coughed delicately, interrupting the little spat. Allen and Van broke off arguing and they had enough decency to look guilty. "I see this is a sensitive issue for some of us."  
  
Van glared at Allen. "Well, he started it."  
  
Millerna rolled her sky blue eyes and pursed her lips. "Men." She said and left it at that.  
  
"Well if you say she's your sister, then we believe you." Dryden said abruptly, clearly amused by the little argument. "We'll keep a close eye on her. Just in case."  
  
"If you deem it necessary." Allen said stiffly. He couldn't believe his own friends were acting so uptight about this. Celena was his sister for Gaea's sake! "If you'll excuse me, I must take my leave. Pressing issues."  
  
And with that, he walked out of the room without a backward glance.  
  
~*~  
  
"How much does she remember?" Hitomi asked Allen, absently toying with a daisy she picked up. Allen had brought Celena outside to their mother's grave in hopes that seeing the tombstone would bring back memories.  
  
"I'm not sure." Allen replied softly, watching Celena kneel in front of the grave marker. "Aside from acknowledging me as her brother, she hasn't said anything else."  
  
"Don't worry." Hitomi said lightly, smiling at Allen encouragingly. "I'm sure she'll remember sooner or later."  
  
"I'm not so sure." Allen said frowning, finally voicing his innermost fear. "I have a feeling that some memories are hidden from her. It's like she's deliberately trying not to remember."  
  
"Oh." Hitomi looked at Celena sadly. She was so innocent. What could've happened to her that made her want to forget so badly? If Celena ever DID remember, would they be ready for what she would tell them? All these questions buzzed in Hitomi's head until Allen's nudging broke her thoughts.  
  
"Hitomi." Allen said insistently, nudging her. "Hitomi, did you hear what I said?"  
  
She blushed guiltily, knowing that she should've been paying attention. "Sorry." Hitomi said guiltily. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you to do a reading for her." Allen repeated patiently. "You know, like the one you did for me."  
  
"Oh." Hitomi said thoughtfully. "I never thought of that. I have my cards right here." She pulled out her tarot deck and sat down on the grass. Motioning for Allen to do the same, she started shuffling the deck.  
  
Hitomi flipped over the first card. It revealed La Stella- The Star. "This signifies her childhood. Happiness. She was well loved by you and your mother." Hitomi said softly.  
  
She flipped over another card. La Foresta Scura- The Dark Forest. "The time of her kidnap. She was frightened and taken unwillingly."  
  
Allen stared at the card blankly, as if lost in his own memories.  
  
Hitomi slowly set down the next card. La Regina Delle- Queen of Beasts. Hitomi was puzzled. The card signified companionship, but who was Celena's friend? "This card is for friendship."  
  
By this time, Celena had gotten bored of looking at the tombstones and had decided to join Hitomi and Allen. She had sat down next to Allen was looking at Hitomi's cards in polite puzzlement.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Hitomi revealed the next card. L'uomo Due- Affrontato. The Two-Faced Man.  
  
::Celena is a spy?::  
  
Exhaling sharply, Hitomi quickly looked up at Celena and to her horror, Celena's face started to shift. 


	5. Lake Reflections

Lake Reflections  
  
Disclaimer: *authoress closes eyes and crosses fingers* I wish I owned Escaflowne. I wish I owned Escaflowne. *authoress opens eyes* Aww nuts!  
  
A/N: Been busy revamping the previous chapters. just finished Chapter 2... Yay.  
  
*esca chick: Thankies. :) I always look forward to your reviews.  
  
*RaY AlleN 34: Aww. Poor you. I know I couldn't live w/o the computer for even a day. Thanks for taking the time to review & even emailing it to me (although you're right.... I didn't get it.... Stupid AOL.)  
  
*Saiyuki: Thank you! I thought so too.  
  
*Blue Ice: Haha. Thank you. Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger. Hehe. *smiles apologetically* Forgive me!  
  
*aradow: Thank you. I'll continue to beat my brain and hope it produces satisfactory results. ^_~  
  
~*~  
  
Staring in fascination, Hitomi watched Celena's metamorphosis unfold. Her hair turned into a shocking silver, her sweet smile turned into a smirk, and all the while her eyes turned a deep shade of blood red. Eyes that held more contempt and malice than any other she had ever seen. Eyes that would haunt her forever.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
At the sound of Allen's voice, Hitomi started and the image of "Evil Celena" blurred and disappeared. Blinking rapidly, Hitomi saw that Celena was still Celena. Confused as hell, Hitomi turned to Allen- the normal one that wasn't shifting faces.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry Allen, did you say something?"  
  
"I was asking you what the next card was." Allen said slowly. Hitomi was freaked out about something. She hadn't stopped staring at the card in her hand.  
  
"Oh, this?" Hitomi asked, shielding the card from Allen's view. "It's nothing. Just Celena finding her family again."  
  
Allen arched an eyebrow. "Really?" Hitomi quickly glanced at Celena. Yup. Celena was still "normal."  
  
::Should I tell him?:: Hitomi thought worriedly. ::No. He'd just think I was seeing things.::  
  
"Um.... yea." Hitomi said flustered. "That was it."  
  
~*~  
  
"Are we in position yet?" General Adelphos growled softly. All this waiting was making him irritable.  
  
"Yes sir." The lieutenant said, smartly saluting his commanding officer. "The other Generals have taken their positions at the perimeter."  
  
The Zaibach army had spent the part of the morning surrounding Pallas. They were planning to launch a sneak attack sometime that night. If all went according to plan, they would have control of Pallas before daybreak. IF all went according to plan.  
  
"Excellent." General Adelphos said gleefully rubbing his hands together. "It won't be long now."  
  
~*~  
  
::Water feels good.:: Van thought, floating weightlessly. He basked in the patch of sunlight, enjoying the feel of velvety feel of the water against his skin.  
  
"Van!"  
  
Caught by surprise, Van thrashed around the water, swallowing many mouthfuls of water in the process, before regaining his balance. Looking around wildly, he spotted Hitomi running full speed towards the forest clearing. (And boy could she run. Let's not forget her time on the track team....)  
  
::Oh crap:: Van thought, treading water frantically. ::How'd she find me? Maybe I should dive underwater. If she thinks I'm dead, she won't need to talk to me... Plus, it'd end all my misery with the whole Allen affair.......::  
  
Van took a breath, preparing to dive, but then had a sudden image of him getting pulled to the bottom by the plants growing under the algae encrusted surface. Drowning, Van decided, was not the way he wanted to go. Resigning himself to his fate, Van emerged from the lake and toweled himself dry. He had just been attempting (unsuccessfully) to dry his hair when Hitomi finally reached the clearing.  
  
"Van. I. Need. To. Talk. To. You." Hitomi said raggedly, panting from excursion. She placed her hands on her knees and took a couple of deep breaths. When she finally reoriented herself, she looked up and found herself staring at Van's bare chest.  
  
Blushing furiously, Hitomi started to say something but found herself rather tongue-tied. Opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water, Hitomi tried vainly to string together a coherent sentence. Failing miserably, she settled on looking determinedly at the trees. Not looking at Van and his hot bod was a immense help with her communication skills.  
  
"Van, could you put on your shirt?" Hitomi said in a strained voice, keeping her whole focus on a bird in mid-flight. "It's kinda hard to talk to you like this."  
  
Van blushed. Oops. He forgot he was standing in front of Hitomi without his shirt. "Um... sure."  
  
After a moment of awkward silence, where Van was struggling with his shirt ties, he finally clothed. Thus, Hitomi was able to regain her composure and her vocal chords.  
  
"Van, I wanted to talk to you about Allen's sister, Celena." Hitomi said bluntly, while finding a seat on a nearby rock.  
  
"What about her?" Van said curiously, sitting next to her. This was the last topic that he thought Hitomi would want to talk to HIM about.  
  
His proximity, with the memory of him half-naked, was making Hitomi feel a little lightheaded. Annoyed at her childish behavior, Hitomi took a deep breath and started explaining to Van about the tarot reading for Celena and the sudden appearance of "Evil Celena".  
  
"....So when Allen interrupted me, the face was gone and Celena was back to normal." Hitomi finished. Now that she got all her suspicions out in the open, she felt loads better. From previous experience, talking to Van usually calmed her down and allowed her to collect her thoughts. Hitomi remembered the way he handled the whole 'Hitomi Being A Jerk And Meddling In Other People's Lives' situation fondly. He had offered her a Piscuss and even gave her a little pep talk. It was sweet, really. Too bad he had to mess it all up by acting like a selfish prig.  
  
"Do you think she's a Doppleganger?" Van asked furrowing his brow, deep in thought. Celena could be another Doppleganger hired by Zaibach or she could even be brainwashed. There was even a real possibility that the girl wasn't Celena at all, but a look alike. Thinking about all these likelihoods gave Van a headache.  
  
::Hm.....I never saw Van thinking before.:: Hitomi thought absently. ::He looks cute like that.  
  
"Well maybe." Hitomi said, shuddering at the unbidden memory of Zongi and his untimely death. "I hope not."  
  
"Well, whatever she is, I'll make sure she doesn't hurt you." Van said softly. He placed a hand on Hitomi's shoulder.  
  
She looked up and saw Van looking at her with a tender expression reflected in his deep mahogany eyes. Being so close to him gave her a strange fluttery feeling. It confused her. Wasn't she supposed to love Allen? Resolving to think about this later, Hitomi gave him a small smile and said, "Thank you, Van."  
  
In the bushes nearby, a shadowy figure studied the pair with growing interest. "It won't be long now...." 


	6. Little Devils and Angels

Little Devils and Angels  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"Yes, Lia?"  
  
"Can you buy me Escaflowne for my birthday?"  
  
-silence-  
  
"Mom?"  
  
A/N: Soo sorry for the late post. *Throws self at mercy of readers* I was kidnapped and forcibly taken to a deserted island where I was stuck there without access to a computer or variations thereof. Plus, I couldn't think of what to write, so this chapter will probably suck.... Oh, and I had 3 different endings for this chapter. Unfortunately, I couldn't post them all... If you don't like this ending or you want to see the other endings, feel free to drop me a line.  
  
*the original esca chick: I am too! Grr. Hehe. I like the new s/n. @_@  
  
*RaY AlleN 34: Thanks-a-whole-bunches! Haha. I'm glad you liked it. :)  
  
*Gwuinivyre: Hm.... I'll keep those suggestions in mind. I like Dryden & Millerna together too. It's too bad the series didn't really show what happened after Dryden gave Millerna back the ring.  
  
*Garnet17th: Hm... How to decide? *Authoress flips coin* Heads it's Hitomi/Allen. Tails it's Hitomi/Van. *Authoress catches it in mid spin and reveals coin.* Ooh. Good choice.  
  
*Krynns-kender: Type Type. Delete Delete. Hope you like! ^_~  
  
*Lilly Lia: Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Your s/n is Lia! Hehe. That's MY name! Lalalala *twinkle* Ok, enough with the crackie. On with the story!  
  
~*~  
  
"Princess Millerna!"  
  
Millerna started at the sound of her name. She had been on her way to the temple, to continue to help the healers treat those injured from Zaibach's attack, when she was unexpectedly hailed down. ::Who could that be?:: Millerna craned her neck out the coach window. ::Allen?:: Signaling the driver to stop and wait, Millerna stepped out of the coach just as Allen's horse reigned to an abrupt stop in front of her.  
  
While Millerna was hacking and wheezing from all the dust the horse kicked up, Allen quickly dismounted and bowed deeply. "Princess Millerna." He acknowledged, with a flourish of his cape.  
  
Millerna brushed off the gesture with a hint of impatience. "What is it, Allen?"  
  
Straightening, Allen looked abashed. "Princess, I need to know if you've seen Hitomi."  
  
Puzzlement etched Millennia's porcelain face. "Hitomi? Has she gone missing?"  
  
"Yes." Allen said with a touch of annoyance. "No one can find her anywhere. It seems that she's run off to Gaea knows where. And probably with that boy." The phrase "that boy" was uttered with what sounded suspiciously like disgust.  
  
"Perhaps I can be of some service." An oily voice inserted.  
  
The pair turned to face the newcomer. "Mole Man." Allen spat. Allen had never liked Mole Man since the first time he laid eyes on him. Mole Man's hunched figure, scuttling walk, squinty eyes, and sticky fingers never seemed to inspire much trust. "What do you know about Hitomi?" Allen asked sharply, his hand automatically going for the hilt of his sword. "Where is she?"   
  
Mole Man was unconcerned. He knew Princess Millerna's presence would curb any possible violent actions against his person.  
  
"Weeelllll..." Mole Man said innocently, examining his rather grimy fingernails. "What if I told you that Hitomi was at the lake?"  
  
"Oh, well that's different then." Allen sighed in relief, visibly relaxing. For a second there, he thought that Hitomi had gone on another crazy adventure with Van. Allen could still remember the time when she had gone with Van to Fanelia to reconcile him with his older brother, Folken.  
  
"Enjoying the company of the King of Fanelia?" Mole Man added slyly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Thank you, Van." Hitomi said with a small smile.  
  
Gazing lovingly into Hitomi's emerald green eyes, Van debated on whether or not to make his move. ::To kiss or not to kiss those delectable lips. That is the question.:: Van thought ruefully to himself.  
  
(A/N: To help him make this little decision, I've decided to send him Devil Van and Angel Van. We'll let them duke it out to see if Van DOES decide to kiss Hitomi.)  
  
Suddenly, A little devil, who looked much like Van wearing a red cat suit (complete with horns and tail) popped into existence and perched on his left shoulder. *Kiss her!* Devil Van wagged his eyebrows. *Come on, you know you want to.*  
  
::Maybe I should...:: Van rationalized, gazing wistfully at Hitomi. Her silky brown hair that he itched to run his hands through... Her emerald green eyes, that looked at him with such kindness and compassion....Her utterly kissable lips that were inches away from his own..... Her rockin' body that he just wanted to...... No! Bad thoughts!  
  
**No!** A little angel (with a halo and harp), who looked much like Van with his Draconian wings, had abruptly appeared on Van's right shoulder. **Don't do it!**  
  
*And why not?* Devil Van said annoyed. He twirled his goatee devishly. *You've been achin' to do it ever since you met her.*  
  
::Yea. Why not?:: Van thought irritated, biting his fingernails as he always did when he was nervous.  
  
**Because she's engaged, you dum-dum!** Angel Van said exasperated. Sometimes, Van could forget the littlest details.  
  
::Oh yea...:: Van thought guiltily.  
  
*Well, the keyword here is: ENGAGED. She ain't married yet!* Devil Van said triumphantly.  
  
::Hm.. He's got a point there.:: Van thought absently.  
  
**Allen would never forgive you.** Angel Van warned.  
  
Van suddenly had an image of himself being run through with Allen's sword while Allen shrieked, "Die, Van, Die!" Van shuddered, dispelling the image. It was not a pretty picture.  
  
*What he doesn't know won't hurt him!* Devil Van murmured.  
  
::That is true....:: Van thought rationally. He turned to Angel Van for HIS counterargument.  
  
Angel Van just shook his head sadly. **As much as I hate to say it, he DOES have a point....**  
  
::Ah.:: Van thought thoughtfully. (A/N: Can someone think thoughtfully?? Eh. Whatever.) ::Well gentlemen, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go kiss the woman of my dreams now.::  
  
**Well, don't come crying to me when you're facing the end of Allen's sword.** Angel Van said grumpily. **It'd serve you right if you get yourself killed. And all for a kiss!**  
  
*Hehe.* Devil Van chuckled. *Go for it! With those last words, they both popped out of existence.  
  
Unaware of Van's inner battle, Hitomi sat idly twiddling her fingers. When the period of peaceful quiet lengthened to an uncomfortable silence, she snuck a covert glance at Van. He hadn't spoken a word since she said, 'Thank you'. Through the corner of her eye, she could see that Van was biting his nails frantically while rocking back and forth. ::What's wrong with him?:: Hitomi thought concerned. ::Is he having a seizure?::  
  
Just as she was about to shake him back to reality, Van abruptly stopped rocking and his eyes locked onto Hitomi's. ::Why's Van looking at me like that?:: Hitomi thought, looking at Van's intent expression, uneasily. ::Do I have something on my face? In my teeth? I knew I shouldn't have had that spinach casserole for lunch....(-_-;;) Omigod! Do I have a pimple?:: (A/N: Hehe. Sorry. I couldn't resist.)  
  
"Hitomi.." Van croaked, moving closer to her. It was now or never. He had to show Hitomi his true feelings. Before it was too late.  
  
Hitomi fidgeted and started whistling nervously. Van was looking at her strangely and Hitomi was feeling a little bit awkward. What in Gaea's name was he doing? "Yes, Van?"  
  
Van shifted closer to Hitomi. "I think .... I think I want to...."  
  
"Want to what?" Hitomi said weakly. Van's face was REALLY close. ::Am I allowed to be this close to him? What would Allen say? Oh man!::  
  
"To kiss you."  
  
Stunned at Van's bluntness, Hitomi didn't even resist when Van pulled her in close and captured her lips with his own. The smell of a field, Van's scent, surrounded her, overpowering her senses. Hitomi's reservations flew right out the window. Leaning closer, Hitomi deepened the kiss, and then started nuzzling Van's neck. He seemed to like THAT. Van moaned with desire.  
  
The moan was what brought Hitomi back from La La Land. Regaining her senses, and her logic, Hitomi pulled free from Van's embrace. ::Oh my god.:: Hitomi thought, horrified. ::What have I done?:: "This is all wrong!" Hitomi said panicked.  
  
"What's wrong?" Van asked confused. ::Was I a bad kisser?::  
  
"I shouldn't have kissed you!" Hitomi said frantically, biting her lower lip.  
  
::I wish she'd stop biting her lip.:: Van thought mournfully. ::Does she know what that does to me?:: Getting his thoughts back on track, Van focused his attention on Hitomi's eyes, trying valiantly not to look at her lips. Those deliciously sweet lips.....  
  
"Why not?" Van asked bewildered. "Didn't you like it?"  
  
"Yes...." Hitomi said hesitantly, relishing the memory. ::If that had gone on much longer, we could've......" Shaking her head to clear her head of sinful thoughts, Hitomi continued, "But that's not the point! The point is that I'm engaged."  
  
"But the keyword is engaged, not married." Van blurted out, remembering Devil Van's argument.  
  
"Van! You're impossible!" Hitomi scowled. "Why can't you be serious for once?"  
  
"I AM being serious!" Van said hotly.  
  
Taking deep calming breaths, Hitomi reoriented herself. "Van, we can't tell anyone about this."  
  
Hurt flashed through Van's eyes before he could suppress it. "So you want to act like this never happened?"  
  
"Yes." Hitomi said firmly. "That's right. Allen can never know about this. It would kill him."  
  
Van lowered his eyes and nodded his agreement. "I won't say a word."  
  
"Thank you, Van." Hitomi said softly.  
  
Looking back up, he smiled faintly. "You said that already." Van joked.  
  
Hitomi giggled. "I did, didn't I?"  
  
Tension broken, Hitomi leaned against Van, looking up at the clouds. Her thoughts drifted as the silence lulled her into a relaxed state of contentment.  
  
"Hey, Hitomi," Van whispered, as to not ruin the mood.  
  
"Yea?" Hitomi murmured.  
  
"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate the kiss?" Van teased. "An eleven?"  
  
"A two." Hitomi said loftily. "And that's only because I'm being nice."  
  
"Really?" Van said archly. "I seem to recall a certain someone pressed up against me, nuzzling MY neck. Quite arousing, actually."  
  
"Urrgh!" Hitomi resisted the urge to strangle Van. It wouldn't do to murder the King of Fanelia. No matter how difficult he was being. Muttering to herself about blockheaded kings, and stolen kisses, Hitomi stood up and stalked huffily out the clearing, heading back to the castle.  
  
Van watched her go with naked longing. ::Why am I such a dunderhead?:: 


	7. Tinkle of Crystal

Tinkle of Crystal  
  
Disclaimer: Owning Escaflowne would entail that I have money. *shows readers empty wallet* As you can see, I have none. :(  
  
A/N: I apologize profusely for not updating since like....forever! Haha. I just had to get all the fluffy plot bunnies out of my head, when I saw it was OOCing Van and Hitomi. Bad authoress. *smacks self* So now that I've gotten it out of my system (I think) we're back to Escaflowne! Hehe.  
  
*jossie-31: Don't we all! *grin*  
  
*Gwuinivyre: Thank you. I hope I live up to your expectations. @_@  
  
*Krynns-kender: Yes I do! And if you ever need some change, I'm here for ya! Hehe.  
  
*the original esca chick: Wow, so many ideas! Where to start....  
  
*RaY AlleN 34: Hehe. Thank you and you're right. The kiss happened fast in the story. Too fast? (Anything to get Van and Hitomi to kiss! *grins*) Eh. That's what I get when I type the ficcy at 2 in the morning. -_-;; I'll try to keep it at a slower pace. :)  
  
*Tinka: Yea, I liked the new summary too. Hehe. Think I should keep it? I wanted to keep everyone guessing but I can see that my pitiful attempt at subterfuge comes to naught!  
  
*Ifk214: Good points! Though I'll never kill ya. How else am I gonna get my reviews? *twinkle* ^_~  
  
~*~  
  
::Ooh, when I get my hands on that boy, he'll wish he'd never been born!::  
  
Allen stomped through the woods, cursing the branches and overgrown weeds. Well, actually, cursing nature in general. (The mud was getting on his nerves too.) He was making his way to the lake, where Mole Man said he saw Van and Hitomi together. The thought of the two of them together in a secluded glen was enough to make his blood boil! Who knew what sort of devious plans Van had to ensnare Hitomi? Allen was determined to save her from 'peril' and give that upstart king the thrashing of his life.  
  
::Almost there!::  
  
Breaking triumphantly into the clearing, Allen found it empty. No Van. No Hitomi. Only ones there were a couple of swans (and maybe a couple of frogs), swimming lazily in the pool, giving him curious looks. Being thwarted seemed to be too much for the poor guy, as he opened his mouth and gave a great yell.  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGH!"  
  
Allen ran around the clearing, slashing and hacking at the defenseless tress, venting out his frustration. He even went over to some of the rocks and gave them a good kick. That of course, was futile since the rocks can't feel anything and he just ended up hurting his toe. Now screaming in rage and pain, Allen threw his sword down and stalked off, in the direction of the castle, muttering obscenities.  
  
The swans looked at each other knowingly. That was one crazy knight.  
  
~*~  
  
Walking back to her room, Hitomi couldn't help but feel a little guilty.  
  
::I can't believe I just kissed Van.:: Hitomi berated herself, resisting the urge to thump her head soundly on the wall nearby. ::It's soo wrong..::  
  
*But yet.....so right!* an evil voice in the back of her head insisted. (Perhaps this is Chibi Devil Van paying a visit? ^__^) *You know you liked it.*  
  
::But I'm engaged!::  
  
*Eh. You only live once.*  
  
Hitomi frowned. That wasn't such a good excuse.  
  
*Okay, okay. How's about this one: Allen will never find out and what he doesn't know won't hurt him.*  
  
Hitomi sighed in relief. That was a MUCH better explanation. Now feeling much more lighthearted, she started humming a little ditty I'd like to call 'Yakusoku wa Iranai'.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lord Van, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, just fine." Van said with a goofy grin. He continued staring at Hitomi from across the table, while absently toying with his food.  
  
Merle looked at him suspiciously. Lord Van hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of Hitomi all night! That boy was staring at her like a love- struck puppy, quite the opposite of how he was behaving last night. Hitomi was behaving no better, always sneaking glances at him when she thought Allen wasn't looking, then looking away quickly while blushing. Merle frowned. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought that something had happened between the two of them.  
  
"Ahem! I'd like to make an announcement."  
  
Allen had suddenly stood up and was holding his wine glass aloft, smiling at everyone at the table. When his eyes rested on Van, his smile faltered for a moment before returning as smooth as ever. If one looked closely, one would see that his smile didn't reach his eyes.  
  
As everyone fell silent, he continued talking. "I, Allen Schezar, Knight Caeli, would like to formally announce my engagement to the Lady Hitomi Kanzaki, offering to her this ring," He held up his other hand, which held a gold band. "As my solemn oath that I pledge my life to her, forevermore."  
  
He beckoned Hitomi (a rather surprised Hitomi) to stand up and as she did, he slipped the ring on her finger. Gazing lovingly at his fiancée, Allen claimed a kiss, which induced much cheering from everyone at the table. Everyone that is except Van, who looked as if his world was ending. He looked from Hitomi to Allen, then back to Hitomi in utter disbelief. Merle had to elbow him sharply to join in the applause.  
  
"No...."  
  
When they broke apart, Allen grinned smugly at Van as if to say: She'll Never Be Yours. Scowling darkly, Van downed his wine glass.  
  
"I would also like to take this time to set forth a wedding date." Allen continued. "A fortnight hence, when the Mystic Moon shines brightest. In honor of the Lady, of course."  
  
This set off another wave of applause, where Millerna could be heard talking to Dryden about wedding arrangements. "It must be pink, of course!"  
  
Hitomi was just stood there demurely, alternately smiling and blushing from all of the attention, when her face took on a dream-like quality. Van knew enough about her visions to spot when she was having one. Suddenly, she cried out and fell to her knees. Everyone gasped in surprise and a flurry of people surrounded her, offering wine and helping her to her feet. She waved them all away and tugged frantically at Allen's arm, whispering something in his ear. Van couldn't make out what she had said, but judging by Allen's look of horror, it wasn't good.  
  
A fact that was emphasised by a Zaibach Guymelef that suddenly appeared on the balcony. Taking careful aim at Hitomi, it fired. 


	8. Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Nothing Gold Can Stay**

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Notes: The last chapter is dedicated to all the readers of Fateful Decisions. I'm sorry it took so long to put out! Last update was about 2.4 years ago. Heh. sweat drop Gomen!

Strawberryz: Yay!

Tsubome: It's been 2 years, ne? Gomen!

Shinoa Yuuki: Heh. ;

Kyria: --;

One-Winged-Angel: You're too kind…

* * *

"Hitomi!"

Time seemed to crawl to a standstill for Van as he saw the Melef fire on Hitomi. As he leapt from his chair, knocking over several people who were standing between him and the love of his life, Van could already see that he would be too late to save her. The Laws of Physics simply did not work in his favor.

"Ahhh!" Hitomi screamed, as the net settled around her. She struggled, to no avail, to free herself. Allen's shocked face was the last thing she saw, before she was pulled back into the Guymelef.

There was a moment's hesitation on the Guymelef's part, as guests began running around screaming, panicked by what they thought was a full frontal assault by Zaibach. The pilot had spotted Serena, who was also sitting beside the Knight Caeli. Obviously, he was torn, unsure whether or not the girl he had captured was indeed the Seer from the Mystic Moon. General Adelphos had only said that the girl he was to nab was young, with short, fair hair.

Torn between the desire of leaving as quickly as possible, and not being yelled at by Adelphos for bringing in the wrong girl, the anonymous pilot did the only thing he could. He aimed another gatling net and grabbed Serena too.

Thus, doubly secure of having grabbed the right Seer, the unknown pilot and his Guymelef took off into the night, leaving behind the general confusion of broken glass and overturned chairs.

Allen, having seen the two most important women in his life snatched away by a devious Zaibach Guymelef from right under his nose, turned an ugly shade of puce. His fist trembled at his side, knocking against his sword. Van could already see the words forming in Allen's brain before the Knight even spoke.

"Gaddes, prep the Crusade!" Allen ordered, running out of the dining hall at full speed, with Van running close behind him.

"Allen, I'm coming with you!" Van called.

"You'll only slow me down!" Allen said angrily, without breaking his stride.

"Don't be so stubborn" Van shot back, now having caught up. "You'll need all the help you can get, if you want to rescue the both of them."

Allen gritted his teeth. He'd rather die by his own sword than ever admit he needed help from Van Fanel. But then again, Hitomi and Serena were his life, and it meant nothing if both girls came to harm. Checking the urge to scream in frustration, Allen simply nodded curtly. "Get Escaflowne. We ride."

* * *

Hitomi awoke with a severe bump on her head. Next to her was Serena, but the girl was still out cold. Dazed and disorientated, Hitomi found herself looking up to a vast piece of machinery that spanned the entire chamber. Wires snaked along the ceilings, connected to metal tubes on the ground, which were tied to an endless array of control panels. At the center was an old man hooked up to a contraption that seemed to be running the entire operation. There could only be one such man in all of Gaea.

"Emperor Dornkirk?"

"Seer, I welcome you," the Emperor replied gravely, his attention still focused to the Holoscreen in front of him, which showed the present battle being waged in Pallas. His expression away nothing as to the current situation, but he seemed pleased. Almost too pleased. "Your presence here ensures me that everything is going as planned. It is as I wish."

"Why have you brought us here?" Hitomi demanded. "What do you want with us? Why are you doing this?"

"Surely you can fathom the reason you have been brought before me, Seer from the Mystic Moon," Dornkirk said. "It is time to fully activate the Fate Redirector. With this, I can control the fate of Gaea."

"That's crazy," Hitomi yelled. "You can't control the fate of everyone on Gaea!"

"Can't I?" Dornkirk said simply. "Look upon the screen." Hitomi did so reluctantly and was shocked to see Van in Escaflowne, in the midst of battle with another Guymelef.

"Demon, I curse you!" the soldier yelled, bringing his sword down to slice Van in half. Escaflowne smoothly dodged the attack and countered with a blow of his own, which shattered the helm. The Melef stopped in its tracks, falling to its knees.

Hitomi could sense Van's conflicted emotions as he took out Melef after Melef, in an effort to reach her. The battles never seemed to end, and blood ran like a river. "Van," Hitomi moaned, clutching her head.

"Do you see now?" Dornkirk said. "Those from the Mystic Moon are harbingers of destruction. Death follows in your wake, Seer. Not even the ones you love will be exempt. Your presence on Gaea has shifted a delicate balance that will throw the world into chaos."

"No," Hitomi cried.

:I have to end this before he's hurt. I have to end the fighting.:

The pendant began to glow and there was a hum as the machines began to glow too, the pulse of light expanding and contracting. Hitomi realized that it was in tune with the beat of her heart. "Yes," Dornkirk said satisfied. "Now, watch as I implement the Absolute Fortune Zone. I shall grant everyone's wishes and create perfect happiness. This will, in turn, create the perfect world."

* * *

"There's too many of them," Van yelled. "We can't keep this up much longer!"

On their way to rescue Hitomi and Selena, the Zaibach troops that had been waiting around the perimeter sprung into action. They came from all sides, like a swarm of locusts, and it was all Van and Allen could do to beat them back from the castle.

"We must!" Allen yelled, as he brought Sherazade's sword around to impale another Guymelef. "Pallas is depending on us."

"We need to get to Hitomi," Van said, parrying another Guymelef. "The King has already ordered more troops to deal with Zaibach's forces. Let's just leave!"

"Not until we've secured the perimeter," Allen barked, sounding strained, as he met another Melef. "As long as I am Knight Caeli, my duty is to Pallas first. Nothing, not even Hitomi or Serena is above that."

"Damn you, and your duty," Van said savagely. He understood Allen's sense of duty better than he would like. As long as Zaibach's forces threatened the city, Allen would be compelled to stay and defend it to the death. The Crusade had also been redirected to protect the city's West side from being breached. Despite that, Zaibach's Melefs were still doing considerable damage to Pallas, burning houses and killing indiscriminately. There would be no quick end to this, and Hitomi was still in the clutches of a madman.

"Van!"

Another Guymelef flew up to the two, shooting a shaft of pure metal through the two Zaibach Melefs that had been creeping up behind Escaflowne. Van turned quickly, settling in fighting stance and saw that it was Folken piloting the red Guymelef.

"You go get Hitomi and Serena!" Folken shouted to Van, unsheathing his sword. It gleamed brightly in the moonlight. "Allen and I will finish this."

"Right," Van nodded, lowering his own sword. "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

With that, Escaflowne transformed into a dragon and took off towards the capital of the Zaibach Empire.

:Hang on, Hitomi: Van thought desperately, flying headlong into the night at break-neck speed :Please be alright. I'm coming. Be alright. Be alright:

Escaflowne's energist began to glow faintly with each thought, and a pillar of light came down and swallowed them both.

* * *

"What's happening?" Dornkirk said suddenly, as the glow emanating from the Fate Redirector slowly began to fade. Hitomi looked around fearfully, and saw to her relief that for some reason, the machine was beginning to power down. Her pendant, however, was still glowing as brightly as ever.

A shift in movement caught Hitomi's eye and she saw Serena finally waking. Running to the girl's side, Hitomi knelt beside her and brushed back the hair obscuring Serena's face. "Are you alright?"

Serena's eyes widened as she nodded slowly. With Hitomi's help, she levered herself up into a sitting position and looked around the room with a sense of utter fascination.

"So he's finally awake?" Dornkirk said as more of a fact than a question.

"He?" Hitomi said turning sharply to face the old man. "What do you mean?"

"Do you mean to tell me that your powers have failed you, Seer?" Dornkirk said with something akin to surprise. His amusement frightened Hitomi, who already had suspicions of Serena being a Zaibach spy. She hadn't wanted to believe her cards, but they never lied to her. Ever.

"She's a spy, isn't she?" Hitomi said with a quivering voice, looking fearfully from Serena to Dornkirk, unsure of whom to keep her eye on.

"Something much worse, I fear," the Emperor said, chuckling. "Isn't that right, Dilandau?"

At the sound of her alternate name, Serena stiffened, her eyes rolling back into her head. Hitomi cried out shaking Serena to revive her. To Hitomi's horror, Allen's sister began to shift, her hair shortening, while also lightning to a sheer platinum color. Her nose became more refined and the planes of her face were sharpened, along with her teeth, which were bared in a silent cry.

Hitomi gasped in horror, backing away as quickly as she could. "W-What's happening?"

:This can't be: she thought, panicked. :It's the Captain of Zaibach's Special Forces:

"Beautiful, is he not?" Emperor Dornkirk rasped. "One of my earlier efforts to refine the Fate Redirection machine. Unfortunately, there were still telltale side effects; violent tendencies, manic episodes, and a blood thirst that could not be slaked."

Sere--no—Dilandau, was now bent over, tremors wracking through his lithe frame. Scarlet eyes widened in pain as his lips parted. "Jajuka! Jajuka! Jajuka! Jajuka!"

Hitomi winced as she covered her ears to shield out Dilandau's cry. Whoever Jajuka was, he was not coming and as this realization dawned on Dilandau, he became more desperate.

Rising unsteadily to his feet, Dilandau made his way to Dornkirk, still clutching his head in pain. "E-Emperor D-Dorn-Kirk, I-."

"An utter failure," Dornkirk grimaced. "He is of no use to me any longer."

Dilandau's eyes dilated, as his lips curled to reveal his sharp, pointy teeth. "Dornkirk!" He leapt on the nearest machine, driving his leg through the frame, revealing crackling wires. Hitomi raised a protective arm to shield herself from the sudden flash.

Running swiftly on the control panels Dilandau gave a running jump and began clawing himself up Dornkirk's pedestal, disconnecting several vital chords in the process. Emperor Dornkirk sat calmly on his mechanical throne, unperturbed.

Hitomi watched in fascinated horror as the captain wrenched a metal pipe from the contraption and raised it above Dornkirk's head. With a cry, Dilandau brought it down upon his master and creator.

"Nooo!" Hitomi screamed.

An explosion rocked the entire building, causing both Hitomi and Dilandau to fall, as the ceiling fell through to reveal a pillar of light. Stunned, Hitomi could see the figure of Escaflowne descend, with Van reaching out to her.

"Hitomi!"

"V-Van!" Hitomi cried back. She saw as he leapt from Escaflowne, his wings unfurling to catch him in midair. He glided down with his arms outstretched. Crying with relief, Hitomi raised her arms and gasped as Van wrapped his arms around her, lifting her as if she weighed no more than a feather. The pendant around her neck began to glow, along with Escaflowne's energist.

Both Van and Hitomi looked around them to see that the Fate Redirector had rebooted, powered by the combined energies of both stones. The glow revealed Dilandau knocked unconscious again, on the floor. Dornkirk, however, looked positively ecstatic as his machine whirred to life. "Yes, yes! This is what I wish!" The mainframe began shaking, the pressure rising to extreme heights and steam began rising as vital fluids began to bubble furiously.

"Van!" Hitomi said, tugging urgently, trying to point out Dilandau's still form. "We have to save him."

Van followed Hitomi's gaze and looked at her with an expression of shock and disgust. "Him! Why?"

"It's Serena," Hitomi said, looking at Van with pleading eyes. "I don't have time to explain, but that's Allen's sister."

Van still looked skeptical but nodded. Depositing Hitomi on the back of Escaflowne, Van swooped back down to grab Dilandau too.

There was a sound, like a sharp, shrill blast, before the Fate Redirector stopped whistling. Hitomi was struck by an awful feeling of apprehension, knowing that the final explosion would kill them all. "Vaaan!" she cried, with her arms outstretched.

Then, the building exploded in a ball of flames and Hitomi knew no more.

* * *

"I can't believe she's still alive."

"Fortune favors her. Everyone knows that those from the Mystic Moon are doubly blessed with luck, a deep voice said. "It certainly was luck that we found her in time. Had Allen not went ahead, she would've been lost for good."

"Shhh," a female voice scolded. "Can't you see that she's about to wake up?"

Hitomi opened her eyes slowly, blinking owlishly at the light. "Where am I?" she croaked.

"I suppose it's good that she's not asking who she is," Dryden's voice said ruefully.

"Hitomi." Millerna's face appeared in front of Hitomi, her eyes wet with unshed tears of happiness. "You're alright. You're back with us."

Hitomi gasped as the events of her capture came back in a rush. The Fate Redirector glowing, the machines whistling shrilly as the pressure of power became too much, Van's face as he rescued her… "Van!"

Hitomi winced as she tried to pull herself up into a sitting position, looking around in an agitated manner. "Where is he! Where is Van?"

"Ho, there, little lady," Dryden said, putting a restraining hand on Hitomi's shoulder. The bandage around her head and hands had just been replaced, and further movement would cause the wounds underneath to break again. "Relax a bit, won't you? The King is fine. A bit banged up, but nothing Millerna couldn't fix. He's actually sleeping in the next room."

Hitomi relaxed, calming down enough to accept a cup of herb water from Millerna. "And Serena? How is she?"

Millerna and Dryden looked at each other, debating something between them. Dryden sighed, pushing back his unruly hair. "She's dead."

"No," Hitomi said, feeling sick. "Van must've gotten her."

Millerna hesitated before responding. "It's complicated, Hitomi." At the young girl's confused look, she elaborated. "Serena is dead, but Dilandau is very much alive."

"Wha-?"

"We think that the Fate Redirector had a hand in changing Serena," Dryden sighed. "When Dornkirk's machine exploded, it sent out a pulse of pure fortune. It was how Zaibach's troops so suddenly fell at Pallas' borders. It was that same pulse that allowed Allen to transport himself to the Zaibach capital. There must have been an endless amount of things and people affected, but we cannot tell the extent of the damage as of yet. Unfortunately, even with Van's help, Serena was caught in that pulse. Before, Serena held both Dilandau's personality, along with hers within the same body, the explosion resulted in a shift. Now, Serena is entirely gone and only Dilandau remains."

"Oh, Allen," Hitomi said softly.

"He refuses to allow her—him to be brought up on charges against Pallas and it's Allies," Dryden said. "Allen's standing guard at Dilandau's door. He wouldn't allow anyone else to do it."

"I see," Hitomi said sadly. "May I see him?"

"Of course," Millerna said with sympathy. "I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that you've recovered."

* * *

"Hitomi?"

The door creaked open as Allen, Knight Caeli, walked into Hitomi's room. He looked tired, but still resplendent in his uniform, the one Hitomi would always remember him by from their first encounter.

"Allen," Hitomi said smiling softly, as he approached her bed. He dragged a chair next to her bed and held her hand gently. "I'm so sorry to hear about Serena."

A look of pain flashed through his eyes before he looked away. "As long as Dilandau is alive, there is always hope that Serena can return. I can't give up looking for a cure."

"I understand," Hitomi whispered, still smiling with tears in her eyes.

There was a moment of silence as Hitomi and Allen sat thinking. The sunlight filtered through the windows, as birds chirped cheerfully outside, belaying the events which had occurred just recently.

"You love him, don't you?"

Hitomi looked at him with eyes full of regret. It was enough for Allen, who lowered his head, his hair covering his face. "I knew before, when I first asked you to marry me," he said quietly. "I didn't want to acknowledge it, though. Sin of pride, I suppose."

"Allen," Hitomi said touching his cheek with a free hand. "Don't blame yourself. This is my fault. If I had been honest with you in the first place…" She trailed off, looking at the ring on her left hand. Gently releasing her hand from Allen's grip, she removed the ring, placing it on his outstretched hand. "I want you to take this back."

* * *

Van awoken to the smell of vanilla in his room. Heavily bandaged from head to foot, he found it difficult to move, but he was aware of another person in the room with him. "Hitomi?"

Hitomi's face suddenly appeared, looking pale and wane. Her forehead was bandaged along with her hands. "You knew I was there."

Van managed a strained smile. "I always know when you're there."

Hitomi returned the smile with one of her own. "Thank you, Van."

"For what?"

"For saving my life," Hitomi said.

"Call it repayment for all the times you've saved me."

"I-I have to tell you something," Hitomi said, blushing lightly. She groped for the words to explain her case. "I think—no—I_ know_ I love you, Van."

Van was stunned to hear the words he had been waiting for all this time. He couldn't seem to form a coherent thought, much less a coherent sentence to reply.

"I've told Allen," Hitomi continued softly. He held her left hand up for Van to inspect. His eyes widened as he realized that she was no longer wearing her wedding band. "Does this mean--" Van began.

"Yes, the wedding is off," Hitomi said smiling softly. "I think it's for the best, as I will be returning home very soon."

"Returning home?" Van choked on the words. "But…but… why?"

"Emperor Dornkirk said something to me before the explosion," Hitomi said. "My presence tips the balance of the world, and that is the reason why everyone fights. That's why Fanelia was burnt to the ground, why Freid was attacked, why so many people have died. And it's all my fault."

"You can't say that," Van said desperately. "Gaea has always been in turmoil. Destruction had always been inevitable."

Hitomi shook her head, brushing Van's raven locks away from his face. "As long as I am still here, outside forces will always threaten the lives of the people I love and I cannot live with that knowledge. I would rather return home, and be apart from you, knowing that you're safe."

"But I need you," Van said softly, leaning into her touch.

"You'll be fine," Hitomi said, trying to smile. "I've taught you all I know."

"Not everything," Van said, rising up carefully to kiss Hitomi for the final time.

Their tears mingled as they came together, a soft sigh in the midst of peace-beautiful, yet painful at the same time. Lost in the other's touch, their hearts beat as one.

-OWARI-


End file.
